Black Organization Stories
by Eyto
Summary: À mort la logique. Place au délire. Les aventures des membres de l'Organisation, tournés au ridicule. Que se passe-t-il réellement entre les murs du quartier général ? #Humour #Chapitre 17.
1. Loi des cheveux

BONJOUR.

Suite aux incroyables rumeurs que j'ai pu entendre, paraît que l'Organisation fait les fifoos dans l'ombre. Est-ce vrai ? Le chasseur de rumeurs Eytographie est là O/ Je remercie ME, pour l'idée, et pour certaines scènes (dont celle-ci). Maintenant...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Des cheveux...**

Vermouth, désemparée de la nouvelle qui avait fuité dans le quartier général, ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres du grand couloir principal avec fermeté. Sa main passa devant ses yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant.

\- Putain, tu sais que si je continue, j'aurais les cheveux aussi longs qu'une liane.

L'actrice leva un sourcil.

\- C'est quoi votre délire là ? Ces cheveux putain de long !

\- Il m'a jeté une patate à la gueule, et on s'est mis au défi de savoir qui les couperait en premier.

Akai éclata de rire.

\- Avoue t'es jalouse car tes cheveux de barbie n'atteignent pas notre niveau.

Gin continua sa cigarette en souriant.

\- Coupez-les.

\- Pourquoi çaaaaa~ ? dit Akai.

\- Ça entrave ma liberté.

Gin fronça les sourcils.

Akai continua de passer une brosse dans ses cheveux, tout en écrasant de vilains points noir sur le mur blanc devenu dalmatien.

\- Bon seul défaut de cette merde, c'est les poux. Putain de chiasse ce que ça te démange la tignasse.

\- Akai, ce sont des vrais cheveux sous ton bonnet ? ironisa Vermouth.

Il lui lança une patate à la gueule. L'actrice, gênée, sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent. Gin se retrouva sur sa chaise, prêt et maquillé. Tandis que Shuichi, dans son bain habillé en short, sorti de celui-ci en poussant l'homme en noir dans l'eau.

\- Va au diable.

\- Vassisnass ! Tou a layssay des poux dans l'oy !

Gin serra les dents.

\- CONNARD.


	2. La rentrée et le diable

Hello !

Pour cette deuxième histoire, je vous rappelle que je peux bien prendre des événements tirés du réel. Les miens ou pas. Même si je pense que la première, vous l'aurez compris... est imaginé, merci bien.

Sinon : Meli : Merci à toi :)

Mey : Car je peux manipuler Akai à ma guise. C'est mon perso préféré, je suis fou, je combine les deux :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**La rentrée...**

Amuro entra dans la cour de sa prestigieuse école "Highschool Top Academy of the West"... en vérité "Lycée Jules Terron", coincé au milieu de nulle part, avec des élèves vraiment chelou.

Y'en avait un qui était habillé en cosmonaute, un autre en lapin, et un dernier en hamburger qui s'amusait à pousser les gens. Super lycée.

\- Approchez ! Bienvenue dans notre prestigieux lycée !

Prestigieuses au point d'avoir engagé pas moins de 2 femmes de ménage, les 88 autres ayant démissionné.

\- Sachez tout d'abord, que vos tenues d'été ne sont pas acceptées.

Un "c'est un diable cette grognasse" se fit entendre.

« Je confirme... » pensa Shuichi qui s'arrêta près d'Amuro.

\- On AY FOU hein ? lui dit-il.

\- Oubliez donc vos shorts, débardeurs, casquettes et les tongues.

...

\- VEND TONGUES PAS CHÈRE !

Des rires se firent entendre, puis la directrice reprit.

\- Ici, ce n'est PAS LA PLAGE ! cria-t-elle.

...

\- QUELQU'UN A DE LA CRÈME SOLAIRE SVP ?

Amuro ria tandis que la directrice sentit une veine lui démanger.

Elle toussota et cria "ASSEZ !" dans le micro. Puis finalement, un énorme hamburger se montra derrière elle et s'écrasa sur elle en lui faisant un gros câlin.

\- SAUCEEEEEEEEEE ! *-*

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Et une fois encore, le lycée allait être calme cette année. Le proviseur temporaire peu autoritaire état revenu, le temps d'en trouver un autre...


	3. La fête du ponche

Bonsoir (loove) *tousse*

Troisième histoire concernant notre chère Organisation (et dieu sait ce qu'elle peut-être vraiment bizarre), j'essaye tout doucement de faire de cette fiction une histoire quotidienne, mais c'est pas évident (les joies de la terminale, que voulez-vous ?)

Bref, enjoy-

May : Tu es la bienven- merci à toi :)

Ai : Trois, puis quatre, puis deux cents... O_O Merci :p

Meli : Shuichi. Sans K :p O/ Et oui, il vient du 15-18 ! Merci à toi :D

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Ponche...**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette chambre encore ? Vodka a encore pété le lit ?

...

La scène était bizarre pour Vermouth. Amuro, alias Bourbon, était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le coin d'une pièce les mains sur les genoux. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et semblait totalement muet.

« Je vais rester ici toute ma vie, à cause de cet Akai... » murmura-t-il.

\- Kékil dit ? lança Vermouth.

\- Il a peut-être envie de me concurrencer sur la taille des cheveux ? répondit Gin.

« Je resterais toujours dans ce coin... ... pour... et je bougerais pas »

Il parlait si bas qu'il était presque impossible d'entendre avec précision ses mots.

Akai arriva par derrière et poussa Vermouth, un sandwich dans la bouche.

\- ONCHE ! Je vais m'occuper d'lui.

« Oh non putain... ... pas lui... ... »

\- I NE SAY PU CKIL DIT ONCHE ! cria Akai.

_5 minutes plus tard..._

Vermouth se dirigea vers la chambre, d'un pas fort, comme un éléphant.

\- VOILA ON LAISSE 5 MINUTES AKAI SEUL ET C'EST LE BORDEL !

Elle explosa la porte.

...

Oh mon dieu devait être ses mots.

Amuro avait sur ses genoux une platine de DJ et étant bloqué, il ne pouvait que mixer. Akai et Gin dansaient autour d'une barre de fer avec du ponche, et les autres membres se jetaient du champagne à la gueule, sous la boule à facettes et la musique qui explosait les tympans de Vermouth.

\- I LIKE A ONCHE ONCHE, WE LIKE A... PONCHE ! \O/ hurla Akai.

Vermouth tombe dans les pommes.

\- EL LAY TOMBAY DAN LES POM :hap: répliqua Gin.

Une bonne soirée s'annonçait...


	4. Crise financière

COUCOU.

Je n'ai pas d'intro débile à écrire cette fois... alors je vais me contenter d'un ENJ**O**Y en majuscule avec le O en gras :)

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Crise financière... **

Bourbon courait dans les couloirs, les bras en l'air, en parlant comme un extraterrestre.

\- BOSS je n'en PEUX PLUS. PLUS internet ! Plus internet, plus de 15-18, de commande de kebabs et de soirée footpatates avec les potos.

\- On toque avant d'entrer. Enculé de blond.

...

BAM.

Vermouth entra dans le bureau.

\- Je veux BIEN QUE l'eau COUTE CHÈRE. Mais REMPLACER L'EAU de la douche par des GLAÇONS, ça, NON.

\- J'ai hésité avec du wasabi, mais...

...

BAM.

Gin entra en sifflotant.

\- Comment ça plus de CLOPES ?!

\- C'est pour ton bien, tu dois vivre pour battre Akai sur vos cheveux... ria-t-il.

\- On a plus de tondeuses pour couper les cheveux... ajouta Amuro.

Anokata leva un sourcil.

\- Ils utiliseront leurs dents...

...

BAM.

Akai entra en marchant doucement, petit sourire...

\- MER T FOU OU KOI ? JPEU PU SIL ROT THE DEUX VENT LE 15-18

Anokata serra les dents.

\- C'est la crise... vous avez une solution ?

...

Vendre les cheveux de Gin à l'unité ! → Vermouth.

Vendre Vermouth ! → Bourbon.

Transformer Akai en clown ! → Gin.

Alay fére ler kour seu ! → Akai.

Anokata senti la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Et Akai eut droit à un baptême de l'air, quand il traversa la vitre pour se retrouver dans le ciel.

* * *

Ai : Ouiii ! TOUT LE MONDE SORT LE PONCHE !

May : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas :(

Meli : Alcool infini et gratuit. Tu viens ? :p

Miroshi : :o Bah... continue ? XD

Merci à vous tous \O/


	5. Battle de regards

**Black Organization Stories**

**Battle de regards...**

\- BAISSE LES YEUX.

...

\- J'ai dit BAISSE LES YEUX.

\- Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire rire, Gin, répondit Akai en souriant bêtement.

Vermouth soupira longuement en mode serviette de bain. Elle était allongée sur son transat, devant la piscine, et devait éteindre le chronomètre au moment ou un des deux hommes aurait un fou rire.

Soucis, ça faisait déjà 4 heures qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Et bien que Boudin Mag #34 soit bien intéressant, l'actrice s'emmerdait profondément.

\- ONCHE.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, Akai.

\- DASSIDAS. TOU A FAY UN SOUS RIRE !

Gin leva un sourcil puis rigola intérieurement.

\- Go te Marabouter avec tes D+A dans les chiottes, connard. JE BAISSERAIS PAS LES YEUX, cria Gin.

\- J'vais te marabouter en uppercut manchette balayage triple salto dans ton cul, sale pédale, tu vas voir, gueula Akai.

\- Tout ce que je vois là, c'est une pute me regarder et me faire des avances, ajouta Gin.

Akai rigola intérieurement.

\- T'as d'beau yeux tu sais ? ironisa Akai.

Gin se retint de rire.

\- Arrête ce regard, Shuichinette.

Akai se retint de rire.

Vermouth soupira.

\- Et je vous déclare, en cette gay pride, Onche et Ponche, uni par l'alcool et la misère. Où voulez-vous faire vos noces ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis sourirent à pleines dents.

"Oh oh..." pensa Vermouth.

...

\- DANS TON CUL ! hurlèrent Gin et Akai.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire interminable...

* * *

Voilà pour cette 5ème histoire !

J'avoue avoir eu l'inspiration en voyant deux guignols en plein fou rire dans la rue U_U Mais aussi, et merci à elle, Tynaria... qui a délibérément accorder à SON Gin le droit de mal regarder Akai O_O

A la prochaine !

* * *

**Ai :** Moi aussi \O/ Merci :)

**Meli :** On partage ? x) Merci pour ta review :)

**May :** Pourquoi pas ? :( Merci :p


	6. Le kidnapping

Bonjour bonsoir. ^^

Des mois d'absences sur cette fiction pour une raison qui va sembler très bête : je ne publierais sur cette fiction, et sur « Série d'OS » que quand j'en aurais envie. Là, une idée m'est passée dans la tête, alors je poste.

Désolé si ça peut déplaire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement. :/

Enjoy !

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Le kidnapping**

Akai et Gin étaient désormais en position, devant une porte très familière.

L'homme en noir aux cheveux argentés prit un gant en latex et l'enfila difficilement sur sa main, sous le regard intrigué d'Akai qui fumait comme un pompier. Gin se retourna, et le regardait à présent dans les yeux.

— Quoi ? demanda Gin.

— Comment ça quoi ? t'enfiles un putain de préva géant sur ta sale patte ! répondit Akai.

— Tu rages de ma taille si sensuelle ?

— ONCHE ma gad. Par tous les saints. On n'a pas besoin de protection dassisdass. Tou veuy tfér maraboutay ?

Gin soupira.

— J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME CRITIQUES SUR MES GOUTS DE MODE JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX OK ? T'ES QUI POUR DÉCIDER DE CE QUE JE FAIS DE MA VIE TES PAS MON PÈRE NON ALORS TA GUEULE ET ÉCOUTE-MOI UN PEU MERDE A LA F —

Vermouth ouvrit la porte.

— Vous foutez quoi devant ma porte, bande de cloportes ? demanda l'actrice.

Gin et Akai se fusillèrent du regard. Puis sourirent.

— SAYOOOOOO !

Ils se jetèrent sur Vermouth.

Gin mit sa main dans un sac plastique, Akai entra sa tête dans un bonnet suffisamment large, l'homme en noir répliqua avec sa jambe dans une valise, et l'agent du FBI força à foutre sa poitrine (délicieux, dit-il) dans gobelets en plastique.

[==]

— Vous voyez boss, ce nouvel épouvantail est parfait pour faire fuir les touristes allemands qui viennent nous pourrir pour des Porsche noires à vendre, dit Gin.

— E IL AY TRE PHONCTIONAYL, CAN PUR SAN VRÉ ! ajouta Akai.

Anokata soupira.

— Roh bah merde qu'elle se démerde un peu.

— I LABANDONN \O/, hurla Akai.

Il se prit une casserole dans la gueule.

* * *

C'est toujours Akai qui se fait marabouter ma parole...

**Reviews:**

Ai : Mercii~ :) :3

Mai : Non. XD

Merci à vous. =)


	7. Hors de cercueil

Salutoo !

Une fois encore, je n'ai pas d'explication quant à ce que vous allez lire... mais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. XD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Hors du cercueil  
**

Gin se dirigeait d'un pas très énergique vers le cimetière, entrant dans ce dernier en explosant la barrière d'un coup de pied magistral. Il attrapa la pelle qui était rangée dans son dos, et chercha la tombe d'un proche.

— OU IL EST ?! hurla Gin.

Vermouth, Bourbon et Kir rejoignirent Gin dans la petite allée qu'il visitait en prenant soin d'écrabouiller les bouquets de fleurs.

— Calme-toi Gin, ce doit être une farce ! tenta Vermouth.

— Bien que j'approuve ton envie de le tuer, s'il te plait, du calme ! déclara Bourbon.

— Tu vas te salir, Gin, dit Kir tout naturellement.

Il s'arrêta à une tombe, et commença à creuser.

Bourbon soupira, puis se jeta sur Gin.

— NIQUE TA PERSONNE, PUTOIS ! gueula l'homme en noir, en foutant un coup de pelle à Amuro, qui tomba dans une tombe « vide ».

Il continua à creuser.

— Je le déconseille, Gin, répéta Kir.

— Silence, nudiste communiste. FÉTICHIIIIIIIIIISTE !

Kir haussa les épaules.

— Allez, Gin, du Rum t'attends au QG ! Tu vas tomber dans...

— IL SERA PLUS PROFOND QUE MOI AVEC CE QUE JE VAIS LUI FAIRE ! ! ! hurla Gin.

— Oh et puis et merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

Gin trouva une tombe, au fond de la terre. Ce qui semblait étrange, c'était qu'il y avait un trou, et plusieurs tuyaux, comme si l'air était primordial à l'intérieur du cercueil qu'il venait de trouver.

L'homme en noir ouvrit le cercueil d'un coup de pied.

— BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! rugit Akai, en se relevant depuis le cercueil.

Gin tomba dans les pommes.

...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être suspectible ce type... souffla Akai.

* * *

**Reviews :**

**Aixy :** Elle est déjà là XD. Merci ! ^^

**Lulu :** Gin et Akai... (love). Merci ! ^^

**Lornorenelia** **:** Anokata est le seul type sérieux dans cette bande de fous, j'avoue :o. Mercii ! ^^


	8. La mission

**Koukou.**

Il fallait bien qu'un jour cela arrive ! Anokata a enfin décidé de lancer ses membres incapables sur ce qui semblerait être...

PS : si j'avais écris ponch avec un E à la fin, c'était par rapport à l'accent d'Akai sur ce dernier. Il disait bien PONCHEUH. ;)

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**La mission**

— Bon les gars, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes dans mon bureau ? demanda le Boss.

— Tu as ENFIN réglé la machine à ponch ? répondit Gin.

— Tu as ENFIN viré Akai ? répliqua Bourbon.

— Tu as ENFIN payé ma chirurgie esthétique ? s'écria Vermouth, heureuse.

Bien que sa réponse eut un sens, un silence pesant ramena l'actrice à la raison.

— Je vous ai confié une mission.

Gin ouvrit son dictionnaire.

— Je ne vois pas ce mot...

— Une quoi ? s'étonna Amuro.

Anokata soupira quand Akai tomba du plafond par la bouche d'aération. Étalé par terre comme une étoile de mer, ce dernier se remit sur ses deux jambes, et toussota légèrement.

— Je... je passais le balai.

— Oui oui...

Il donna la main à Gin qui la retira aussi tôt en le fusillant du regard.

— Vous avez donc une mission. NE ME DÉCEVEZ PAS. Je vous veux au TOP de la discrétion, restez vigilant, et abattez cet atroce individu à cet endroit précis... dit-il en pointant une carte.

Gin et Akai ouvrirent grand la bouche par étonnement et envie.

[==]

— DISCRÉTION. TU T'HABILLES EN ROSE ET JAUNE TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS PUTAIN ! hurla Gin.

— ET TOI TU GUEULES SI FORT QUE LE BOSS DOIT SUREMENT T'ENTENDRE D'ICI ! cria Akai.

Bourbon cherchait à présent la cible dans cette sombre cave.

— Mais merde, on n'est pas à la Gaypride, putain ! insista Vermouth, en robe, qui cria par la suite lorsqu'un rat passa dans ses jambes.

— Putain, bah t'es pas mieux toi, persifla Akai.

Gin explosa de rire quand Vermouth tournait sur elle-même alors que le rat la regardait, d'un air très certainement moqueur. C'était dans ce genre de moment où l'animal se posait avec ses chasseurs pour sirotait un verre devant un show débile.

Amuro pointa sa torche sur le rat.

— AMOU RO FÉ PA SA !

Il sprinta jusque la fine équipe et provoqua un tel remue-ménage que la première couche du plafond s'écroula sur eux.

...

Le premier a relevé la tête fut Gin, puis Bourbon et enfin Vermouth.

— Amuro, je vais te niquer, t'as sali ma robe et paumé mes godasses, menaça l'actrice.

Les deux pieds d'Akai dépassé d'un tas de pierres.

— Sheay shpa shi shil chs shmor...

— ARTICULE ANDOUILLE ! explosa Gin.

Sa tête dépassait à présent du piège dans lequel il reposait.

— Il est mort ?

Amuro soupira.

— On n'est même pas capable de shooter un putain de rongeur... on va finir à pôle emploie, un jour...

Les quatre membres s'endormirent sur les restes de la cave, alors que le rongeur lui, admirait le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant ses petits yeux...

* * *

Ah bah désolé, mais c'était tentant, une bande de bras cassés comme eux...

Fin' vous m'avez compris ?

Bref ! À bientôt ! =)

* * *

Merci à** Lulu et Lornorenelia** pour leur review ! =)


	9. Chargez !

Un peu d'humour, dans ce monde de brute...

PS : ce qu'il y a entre () sont les bruits/cris extérieurs.

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Chargez !  
**

Gin tournait en rond dans la pièce, coincé avec Rum.

— Wesh, ta fini d'tourner en rond ? J'vai f'nir par vomir' tsé.

— ON EST COINCÉ ! hurla Gin.

_(Et on fait tourner les serviettes~)_

_(MEUUUUUUUUH.)_

Gin sauta dans les bras de Rum.

— Ils arrivent !

(Driiiing)

— ILS SONNENT.

— Wesh ta cru j'étais ton sofa oukoi?

Gin s'approcha de la porte.

— À trois, on ouvre, et on SPRINT.

_(Et on fait tourner les serviettes~)_

_(Bééééééééh!)_

_(OK LE ROI AKAI EST LA. ON ENFONCE LA PORTE.)_

— MERDOUM ! gueula Gin.

Gin ouvrit la prote et couru à travers toutes les folles personnes complètement shootées qui chantaient, dansaient, gueulaient, et j'en passe dans le couloir où il logeait habituellement.

— Wesh tsé pas compter ! cria Rum.

...

— AAAAAAAAAH.

Rum se fit emporter par l'émeute.

Des bouteilles d'alcool volaient dans les airs, s'éclataient contre les murs, le bras droit de l'Organisation ne tarda pas à devenir saoul.

_(Et on fait tourner les serviettes~)_

_(WALA BY NIGHT.)_

_(MIAOUUUUUUUUUUUW~)_

Akai se dressa au milieu du rassemblement. Gin, au fond du couloir dans l'impasse, se retourna.

— ATTRAPEZ-LE ! !

Et une masse énorme de malades mentaux explosèrent le mur sur lequel Gin était accoudé, en fonçant littéralement dessus...

(—)

Le Boss soupira en passant le balai dans la pièce. Gin, attaché par les pieds sur le plafond, soupira.

— Alors que durant la journée j'assassine, la nuit mon QG devient une bassine, rappa-t-il en nettoyant.

L'homme en noir attaché au plafond se boucha les oreilles.

— AU SECOURS !

* * *

Merci à Lulu pour l'inspiration de ce chapitre !

D'ailleurs, merci à** Axter, Lulu et Ouji-chan0005**, je sais même plus si j'ai répondu en MP. Désolé ! ^^

À bientôt !


	10. La guerre Italienne (1)

...

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**La guerre Italienne (1)  
**

Vermouth, Amuro, Rum, Gin.

Depuis la grosse connerie qu'Akai a réalisée au sein de l'équipe de l'Organisation, en fonçant dans les portes avec un taureau dans le couloir de Gin, Anokata avait décidé de le vendre.

Une mafia italienne avait accepté de le prendre en charge.

— Vous croyez qu'on peut le changer ? demanda le Don. « Sa façon d'être n'est pas des meilleurs. »

Akai tentait de griffer le Boss, il était retenu par le pouce du patron.

— Sans doute, répondit Anokata.

— HAP HAP. TOU VA MORFLAY AC MWA SAL KIKOUW.

Bourbon dansait et chantait.

— Adioooos Akaiooooos~

— Combien vous le vendez ?

Gin recula.

— PRENEZ-LE. GRATUITEMENT ! !

Vermouth soupira.

Akai tentait à présent de mordre le parrain.

— Vous l'avez mal éduqué, dit-il.

— Il traine sur le 15-18, c'est ma faute peut-être ?

— Du tout, du tout.

Akai sauta dans les bras du patron et enroula ses jambes autour de son cou. Il tapait comme un gorille sur le haut de son crâne.

— Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser, mais tu pues du bassin, soupira le patron.

Le chef de la mafia serra le gros tas qu'était Shûichi sur son épaule, et lui mit une fessée avant de donner une enveloppe au Boss de l'Organisation. Ce dernier, surpris, l'ouvrit.

Rye pleurait à présent, alors que Bourbon tapotait ses petites joues comme un bébé pour se foutre, littéralement, de sa gueule.

— VEU PA Y ALER, cria Akai.

— Merci pour l'argent bien que c'était gratuit. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à lui mettre des baffes.

Le Don sourit.

_Ouiiiiiiin._

— Vous verrez, il sera sage comme une image, j'le foutrais en cuistot.

Vermouth se retint, tout comme Gin, de hurler un « NON » du plus profond de leur âme.

— Oui, il se débrouille très bien en cuisine ! ajouta Anokata en cachant un rire discret.

(—)

Le lendemain, Bourbon déposa un journal sur le bureau du boss.

— Ils vont nous en vouloir tu crois ? demanda le boss.

— La guerre est déclarée, j'appelle Louisette et ses chameaux ?

En première page, un restaurant gastronomique dans une grande villa avait été rasé par une explosion culinaire...

* * *

S'il y a un (1), ça veut dire suite ?

Oui boby. Belle déduction !

À la prochaine !


	11. La guerre Italienne (2)

...

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**La guerre Italienne (2)  
**

Anokata était assis sur le dessus de l'armoire, bras croisés.

\- Vous êtes de sacrés cons pour m'inclure dans votre délire.

\- C'était ton idée de vendre Akai à ces types ! gueula Vermouth en tapant avec un manche à balai sur le sol.

Amuro, sur le lustre, ria.

\- Je préfère presque entendre son hap hap et onche onche qui veut du ponch que ces bestioles !

\- Et Gin qui a coupé ses cheveux, ça, franchement... ironisa Kir sur les rideaux.

Gin, pendu par les pieds au plafond, cracha sur la jeune femme.

\- Au moins, il ne saura pas que je l'ai fait.

\- Qui a eu l'idée de mettre des rats pour bouffer les cafards ? cria Vermouth.

\- Amuro, et j'ai eu l'idée des serpents pour les tuer, renchérit Kir.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Rum.

\- Hé, les mangoustes, c'était l'idée de Gin au départ !

\- Moi c'était les lions, noelliste de merde !

\- Minute, tu disais que c'était les araignées pour les mouches ! répliqua Amuro.

Un cracha sur le nez d'Amuro le fit tomber au sol. Ce dernier hurla et sauta par la fenêtre du huitième étage, suspendu au drapeau extérieur qui représentait l'Italie en guise de cadeau pour la vente.

Vermouth commençait à pleurer quand Anokata alluma son cigare.

\- Mais le Boss a lui-même ajouté les lions pour bouffer ces mangoustes non ? demanda Vodka, allongé sur la table de fer à repasser.

\- Un lion ne mange pas des mangoustes, crétin, répondit Gin.

\- Je crois que l'idée de Chianti pour les poulpes c'était minable, grogna Scotch en retirant un d'entre eux de ses cheveux.

Gin se tourna vers lui. Il était accroché au climatiseur.

\- Bon du coup on fait comment ? tenta Amuro depuis la facade.

Anokata jeta son allumette sur le sol. Une flamme apparut.

\- On déménage en Italie, la guerre est déclarée !

\- Ou on ouvre un cirque, rétorqua Scotch.

Ce dernier rejoignit Bourbon sur le drapeau.

\- Cette mafia va le regretter, jura Anokata en ouvrant la porte et en écrasant un cafard au passage.

Un véritable Zoo s'était installé sur ses terres...

* * *

Bah oui boby. C'est la merde.

Ah ! RE-COUCOU LES GENS. XDAY. HAP.

**Merci à Axter et Lulu-folle pour leur review ! Et à bientôt (dans pas longtemps, juré !*)**

***Sauf si Anokata met des plombs à déménager son Organisation.**


	12. La guerre Italienne (3)

...

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**La guerre Italienne (3)  
**

Il y avait des tirs. Beaucoup de tirs.

Un champ de bataille et deux camps. La mafia italienne, et l'Organisation, faisant feu l'un sur l'autre. Le boss de l'Organisation, lui, était allongé sur un transat, sirotant un verre de Rhum.

La boisson, pas l'homme en noir, bien sûr.

Anokata souleva ses lunettes et observa la guerre.

\- Bon c'est bien, d'ici trois heures, ils vont abandonner, dit-il en applaudissant.

\- Ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'on se tire dessus. C'est des balles à blanc, ou quoi ? demanda Bourbon.

\- Euh...

"..."

Malaise général quand tous les membres du Syndicat noir claquèrent leur main en même temps sur leur visage, provoquant un tremblement de terre à faible magnitude. Akai fit de même en l'entendant depuis la cellule où il était enfermé.

Vermouth tirait toujours avec son sèche-cheveux, collaborant avec Rum qui lançait des chaussures explosives. Des armes assez originales pour cette confrontation sanglante.

\- Bon, ça ne sert a rien, arme secrète activée, déclara Gin.

« Arme quoi ? »

« Secrète qui ? »

Des soupirs qui en faisaient frémir le Boss.

Gin libéra deux cents rats d'une grande cage, qui se dirigeant vers les bouts de pizza moisie lancée par Vodka. (ça sert les soirées bières, foot, bouffe, finalement)

Les tireurs italiens hurlèrent et se sautaient maintenant dans les bras des uns des autres en criant comme des petites filles provoquant l'étrange réaction de Gin qui se lécha doucement la langue en ricanant comme un démon. Le patron de la mafia se leva de son propre transat et se dirigea vers Anokata.

\- Y'a hors-jeu, explosa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes hommes sont des tapettes, répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez putain ?

Bourbon pleurait à chaude larme dans le pull de Vermouth quand une voix s'éleva dans le rang :

\- On veut Akai.

Amuro se désintégra sur place.

\- Vous nous le donnez. Maintenant vous voulez le reprendre ? Putain je comprends rien. Mais ce type est un con de première classe, alors... récupérez-le !

Gin, Vodka, Kir, Rum, Vermouth et Scotch sourirent en même temps en voyant Shûichi, alias Rye, en tenue de Jésus sous un rideau de lumière divine s'approchant de ses anciens collègues.

Bourbon continuait de déverser la tempête de larmes qui coulaient depuis ses yeux.

\- Mais qui a dit que GT DAKOR ? haphaphap

\- Ta gueule et va les rejoindre, supplia Tony le cuistot de la mafia.

Le grand Jésus AKAI foudroya le bras droit du patron de la mafia et enlaça Gin comme un bébé.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Ma tenue de Dieu suprême, répondit-il naturellement. Ce qui est parfaitement normal quand on est un être divin, supérieur, et bien meilleur que vous, êtres humains. Et, OH !

Akai se pencha vers Amuro.

\- KOI D'NEUF FRERO ! gueula-t-il en tapant son dos.

\- AKAI NON ! cria Anokata.

Un éclair se déclencha en même temps et le bâtiment explosa.

[==]

Au QG de l'Organisation, Gin entra dans le hall du grand bar et découvrit Akai en petite tenue qui dansait comme une dame du monde contre un barreau argenté. Bourbon, amusé, lançait des billets verts.

\- Il est puni ? demanda le tueur.

Fou rire d'Amuro.

\- Il est puni... répéta Gin en ricanant.

* * *

Bah oui boby. Il est privé de dessert et doit réparer les dégâts. En se prostituant. :')

Bon on arrête le délire des Italiens là. On va maintenant s'occuper des Portugais (c'est une blague. Je crois.) Ce qui sera, je pense, encore plus sympa. Enfin j'espère en tout cas. :')

Au revoir. Hap.

* * *

**Merci à Pyroptose, Pinou et Lulu-folle (toujours au rendez-vous !) :)  
**

***Anokata n'a pas trouvé de nouveau QG, inutile de le préciser. Alors la base est un véritable Zoo.  
**


	13. Skateboard

...

* * *

**Black Organization Stories**

**Skateboard  
**

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour particulier. Scotch ajoutait une nouvelle année à son compteur depuis sa naissance, et Rye avait insisté (auprès de Bourbon) pour lui préparer une fête divine.

En fin de soirée, le groupe composé des trois criminels amateurs en la douce compagnie de Rum et Vermouth en dépression s'était rendu au sommet de la colline pour faire une descente en skate. Ce que Scotch ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était prévu qu'il l'emporte facilement, bien qu'Akai se ventait d'être un champion mondial de Skateboard.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas champion mondial pour fermer sa gueule, cracha Amuro en paniquant face à la descente de plusieurs... centaines de mètres.

\- Hé Amuro-tan ! gueula Vermouth.

Il se retourna.

\- Si tu meurs, je peux avoir ta chambre ? Merci. *kiss*

Rum explosa de rire, sur son cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un cheval d'ailleurs toi ? demanda Scotch.

\- J'vous flingue si vous vous plantez, ça évitera vos souffrances, mwaha, répondit-il.

« Rassurant. »

Akai, Amuro et Scotch s'élancèrent dans le vide, suivit par Rum qui avait été balancé par Vermouth dans le vide. Mais cette dernière était tombée à son tour en trébuchant sur la selle du cheval, laissé à l'abandon depuis la chute de son occupant.

La première à se planter était bien sûr l'actrice, qui s'écrasa de son long sur un arbre.

\- COCHONNE ! cria Akai.

Son éternel rival concurrençait la descente à côté de l'homme au bonnet. Cote a coté, et se battant comme des gonzesses tout en accélérant de plus en plus sur la montagne, les deux hommes évitèrent de justesse Rum qui hurlait comme une fille en dépassant ensuite Scotch.

Sur le tremplin au loin, il s'envola et crut apercevoir Jessie et James en plein vol, tandis qu'il fut retrouvé par Chianti et Korn au sommet d'un arbre dans le parc privé du QG.

Scotch, à la traine au plus grand malheur de Rye et Bourbon, observait en riant ses deux amis se battant sur la pente. Leur skateboard était mal en point.

Akai perdit sa roue peu après et percuta violemment Amuro. Le blondinet descendait maintenant en arrière, et plaqua ses mains sur son visage en poussant un cri strident.

\- Onche onche, tu diras bonjour à jésus de ma part !

Mais en perdant le contrôle de son skate, Shûichi s'élança à toute vitesse jusqu'une nouvelle bosse qui l'envoya valser jusque la piscine privée du Boss, sur le toit, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé pendant son bain...

Scotch termina la course et cria de joie.

\- J'ai gagné !

...

Mais il était le seul à ne pas avoir été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Joyeux anniversaire, disait l'immense pancarte près du buffet.

* * *

Bah oui boby. Ça fait mal !

J'avais annoncé les portugais ? Ah bon ? Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je suis sûr que c'est faux. Petits ingrats.

...

À bientôt ? x)

* * *

**Un grand merci à Axter et Pyroptose ! =)**


	14. Génie de la lampe

Un chapitre le samedi. Un autre le dimanche. Allez, on tente ? :)

**Black Organization Stories**

**Chapitre 14 - **Génie de la lampe

* * *

Un grand silence provenait, pour la première fois en dix ans, de la chambre de Gin. Ce dernier était en présence d'Amuro, face à une lampe qui ressemblait étrangement à celle pour invoquer un génie.

Le blondinet priait devant cette dernière, face à un Gin aux cheveux courts fumant une cigarette. En toquant à la porte pour l'avertir de sa présence, Kir eut l'autorisation de s'aventurer dans le temple suprême de Bourbon.

Outre les photos d'Akai barré d'une croix rouge vif, et d'une statue en or massif en taille réelle de Scotch son idole de toujours, la chambre de Rei était plutôt spacieuse et agréable. Beige, brun, chocolat, un mélange qui avait surpris Gin la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Néanmoins, cela correspondait bien au caractère du personnage.

\- T'es pas avec les autres ?

\- Chianti a volé le caleçon de Korn, expliqua Kir. Du coup, Curacao, Aquavit, Stout et Riesling sont à sa poursuite. Mais cela est sans compté Pisco, qui essaye de l'abattre avec un ballon de foot, ou encore Tequila et Calvados qui-

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé un débriefing putain ! gueula Gin.

"..."

Kir toussa.

\- Cheveux ?

\- OUI. Anokata m'y a forcé ! Akai est insupportable quand il gagne.

Dans le dos de Gin, un énorme tatouage d'Akai avec un sourire débile prouvait bien que l'homme en noir disait vrai. Soupirant Kir s'approcha de Bourbon.

\- Ô, toi, Divin Gosho, apparait devant moi et exauce trois de mes vœux !

Gin explosa de rire, tandis que Kir mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour se retenir.

\- Si quelqu'un sort de ça, je me coupe les cheveux. Je me fais la coupe de Chianti, jura Rena.

Et une main sortie de la lampe, par le dessus. Si Kir venait de se figer, Amuro lui devenu d'un blanc anormal. Il tomba en arrière, inconscient, sous le fou rire de Gin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Petit con, tu vas regretter de m'avoir enfermé là-dedans ! cria Rye.

Il sortit sa tête, son bras, sa jambe, puis enfin se dégagea de la lampe. Kir tomba également à la renverse.

\- C'est qu'on est serré là-dedans ! s'exclama Akai en remettant correctement sa chemise.

"..."

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Je suis beau ?

\- Non, justement, abruti... enchaina Gin en quittant la pièce.

« Ils ont sans doute bu trop de ponche... », pensa Rye en faisant de même.

[==]

Vermouth et la bande de Curacao ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire en voyant la nouvelle coupe de Kir.

\- Hé, ma sœur, tu sais que je t'adore !

\- CRÈVE ! hurla Mizunashi en étranglant Chianti.

* * *

Bah oui Tony. Boby a été viré, que veux-tu ?

ENFIN. Voilà qui va ravir les fans de Kir. Enfin, s'il y en a... parce que j'en ai, à ce jour, croisé que deux en bientôt 20 ans d'existence. Diable mais que fait Gosho avec ce personnage. :(

Ahreum. À la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Un grand merci à Zexy, Lulu-folle et Pyroptose !


	15. Suspendu à un arbre

...

**Black Organization Stories**

**Chapitre 15 - **Suspendu à un arbre

* * *

Vermouth sorti une cigarette du paquet, signé par Anokata lui-même son amour éternel, et l'alluma tout en poussant un long soupir d'ennui. Lorsqu'elle pivota, l'actrice s'obligea à ne pas lâcher ce qui se tenait entre ses doigts en voyant la scène qui se déroulait près du grand arbre. Oui, ce même arbre où Rum avait atterri il y a deux semaines.

D'un pas lent et agacée, la vieille femme -ou jeune on sait pas- s'avança vers Gin et Akai, suspendus par des cordes depuis la branche d'un arbre. Les deux hommes, aux cheveux courts, levèrent les sourcils.

\- À l'envers ou à l'endroit, tu restes terriblement laide... remarqua Akai.

Elle sourit et approcha la cigarette de son nez.

\- Aïeeeeeeeeeeee ! gueula l'agent du FBI.

Gin étira un rictus.

\- Vous foutez quoi bon Dieu... demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage, désespérée. Oh attend, non ne dites rien, je vais de toute façon le regretter.

Un grand silence fit comprendre à Vermouth que, finalement, Gin et Akai ne connaissaient pas l'ironie. Elle répéta donc sa précédente question en appuyant une nouvelle fois ça cigarette sur le nez de Shûichi.

\- Celui qui rigole en premier perd la partie, et devra faire un stage en France ! répondit l'homme au chapeau.

\- La France ? Ce pays en forme de scarabée ?

Gin leva un sourcil.

\- Ouais... ? Sans doute ?

\- LE PAYS DE LA BAGUETTE, ARFNIEN.

Le tueur s'empêcha de rire.

\- Bon, on va corser ce délire.

\- La Corse, c'est plus bas que la France, riposta Gin.

Akai fut obligé de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire à son tour.

Et c'est ainsi que Vermouth sortit une plume de sa combinaison.

\- Tu caches un grenier sous ta tunique ou quoi ? Tu as de tout là-dedans !

\- Ou peut-être était-elle si grosse qu'elle a des poches et des garages, réfléchi Rye.

\- TU CROIS ? hurla Gin en souriant bêtement.

\- NIEN JE TE DIS.

Et une seconde plume apparue.

\- C'EST SA SŒUR NIEN.

\- PUTAIN ON EST MAL.

Et ils explosèrent de rire sous l'influence des plumes.

[==]

Vermouth se prélassait au soleil quand Amuro lui posa la question qu'elle redoutait.

\- Tu as fait exprès de les envoyer tous les deux en France pour avoir la paix, hein...

L'actrice sourit à pleine dent en s'imaginant Gin et Akai à Paris.

* * *

Bah oui Tom. (Jédusor.)

Bien bien bien. Je trouve celui-ci sympa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça devient un peu plus le bordel, enfin voilà... on part en France vous croyez ? LE PAYS DE LA BAGUETTE ?

Je crois bien que oui.

**Merci pour vos adorables commentaires : Lulu-folle, Zexy et Pyroptose, et aux lecteurs de l'ombre de... lire ?**


	16. L'incendie

...

**Black Organization Stories**

**Chapitre 16 - **L'incendie

* * *

Bourbon, Scotch, Rum et Kir tournaient en rond dans la chambre du joueur de guitare, quand Sherry entra à son tour en trombe, paniquée.

\- ALORS ? demanda Scotch.

\- Ils reviennent... dans une semaine ! répondit Shiho.

Un grand silence gênant s'installa.

\- Bougre de Satan, viles couches de démons, fils de Prométhée et bordel à couilles de mère Thérésa, COMMENT CES cons peuvent ils s'en sortir en France sans argent, sans toit, sans... sans moi, en fait, s'énerva Scotch.

« Perso j'aurais dit PUTAIN D'SA MÈRE, mais c'est pas plus mal. » pensa Rum.

\- Akai me manque pas du tout, lâcha Bourbon.

\- La ferme Amuro, répliquèrent toutes les personnes de la pièce.

Nouveau silence.

\- Peut-être car justement ILS sont cons !

Shiho racla sa gorge.

\- Je peux finir ? demanda-t-elle. Ils ont ouvert une boulangerie près de... Paris.

\- Ils vendent du riz ? s'indigna Rum.

\- PARIS. Une ville. Enfin, la capital, et en fait ils s'en sortent bien !

Amuro explosa de rire.

\- Akai ne me manque pas du tout, je vous le répète, cracha Bourbon.

\- La ferme Amuro, répliquèrent toutes les personnes de la pièce. Encore.

"..."

\- Du coup, il faut faire une énorme connerie. Pour que Anokata les ramène ! proposa Rum.

\- Parfait, on s'y met ! Quelqu'un a une idée ? enchaina Scotch.

Un énième silence.

\- J'ai des merguez, dit Kir sans émotion.

Tous dans la pièce sourirent.

[==]

Anokata pleurait dans les bras de Vermouth, face au QG en flamme. Les responsables faisaient actuellement cuire des saucisses et brochettes près des flammes, et chantaient autour de ces dernières pour célébrer une fête qui n'existait pas. La Sainte Ponche.

La préférée du Boss tentait de le réconcilier quand des lions, ours, girafes, et autres animaux laissés par la mafia les piétinèrent sur le champ. Chianti et Korn, pratiquement à poil en portant seulement un string en poil de cul, courraient après les bêtes pour tenter de préparer un repas digne des plus grands films de survie. Ou simplement des films en nature.

\- Ponche ponche ponche ! chantait Scotch muni d'une guitare.

Le patron s'avança vers le petit groupe.

\- Soit je vous tue tous un par un, soit vous allez aussi en France récupérer ces deux abrutis ! menaçait-il en pointant un sèche-cheveux (merci Vermouth) en leur direction.

\- ACCEPTE, CHEF.

« Ils n'ont jamais été aussi enthousiastes à l'idée d'une mission. »

\- Ce sera pour vous, Bourbon et Scotch. Rum, je préfère que tu ailles à cheval.

\- Ouais, quand tu conduis une voiture, elle finit souvent dans les arbres, ajouta Kir.

\- Comment il fait d'ailleurs ? se demandait Korn, à poil à côté d'Anokata.

"..."

\- Akai ne me manque pas du tout putain, souffla Bourbon.

\- La ferme Amuro, répliquèrent toutes les personnes dehors.

« Emmerdeurs. » pensa le blondinet.

Et les aventuriers de l'Organisation prirent la route le lendemain.

* * *

Mdr j'suis en pleine pane d'inspi. C'est chaud.

Le vide absolu en moi, je vous poste ceci. Ceci cesont un chapitre cool mais si vous êtes ici, alors vous l'avez déjà lu (ou que vous êtes chelou) donc...

Bah j'ai rien à dire au final. Je parle dans le vent. À bientôt !

**Merci à Pyroptose, Lulu, Zexy et Love Akai ! :)**

(il est fort probable que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews par MP... je m'en souviens plus en fait. Désolé si c'est le cas. Ça ne se reproduira plus jusqu'à la prochaine fois.)


	17. Anokata Airlines

...

**Black Organization Stories**

**Chapitre 17 -** Anokata Airlines

* * *

Anokata Airlines.

Vous ne voulez pas prendre cet avion. Pourquoi ? Car c'était Korn qui pilotait avec Chianti, et beaucoup se rappellent sans doute la tour tohto en hélicoptère, ou encore l'aquarium récemment.

Bourbon et Scotch étaient assis paisiblement. Pour l'un, qui était ennuyé de partir en France, ce voyage était reposant dans le sens où Vermouth était loin d'eux. L'autre, amateur de guitare, était en revanche excité et surtout angoissé.

Il regardait à droite et à gauche, puis pencha la tête pour observer la partie intime d'une des hôtesses.

\- Scotch, arrête de faire l'enfant.

\- J'aimerais lui scotcher le sexe si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit-il.

"..."

Lors du décollage, Scotch hurla si fort qu'Amuro en oublie le bruit infernal du moteur de l'avion. La scène était admirable : accroché à la tête d'Amuro, en boule, criant qu'ils allaient mourir.

\- ASSIEDS-TOI.

\- Mais on va mourir.

\- Regarde par le hublot, ordonna le blondinet.

Son ami obéissait tout en écrasant les genoux de son compagnon qui, en réponse, serra les dents et prit sur lui.

\- Tu vois ça ?

\- Le vide ?

\- Non ta mère, répliqua Amuro. OUI LE VIDE. Il y a des nuages. On vole. Comment veux-tu qu'on meure ?

Aucune réponse de la part du concerné.

\- Mais ma mère n'est pas là.

\- Tu écoutes ce que je dis ? demanda Bourbon en remettant Scotch à sa place.

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'ai la trouille, et j'ai que l'humour comme refuge.

\- Mais putain on va ne pas s'écraser...

\- Je suis sûr qu'un Français a dit pareil en embarquant dans le Titanic.

Blanc. Silence pesant.

\- C'était un bateau.

\- Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

\- Oui putain.

\- Tu as vérifié ?

\- Non putain.

\- J'en conclus donc que tu n'as pas de preuves.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous informons que nous passons actuellement dans une période de turbulences. Merci de rester calme et bien assis. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Scotch pour hurler et se ruer vers les toilettes, s'enfermant ainsi dans la petite pièce. Bourbon en était désormais sûr... ce vol était une catastrophe et jamais il n'aurait dû monter à bord de l'appareil.

\- Sort de là Scotch !

\- T'es pas ma mère ! répliqua-t-il en pleurant à chaude larme.

Amuro explosa la poignée.

\- Oups.

\- Si tu me dis que je suis enfermé, je te défonce.

\- T'es enfermé.

BOUM.

\- FAITES-MOI SORTIR.

« L'avantage c'est qu'il me fichera la paix. »

Et Amuro ignora son fidèle ami pour s'installer paisiblement dans son siège rouge royal en première classe, un air tranquille.

La France était désormais à portée de main.

* * *

Faire venir ces persos en France pour sortir des blagues sur la propreté des rues : bientôt. Parce que oui je suis dans le clan des personnes qui trouvent que notre pays est tout simplement **dégueulasse**. Entre mégots, sachets, nourritures, mollards (ah les jeunes...), chewing-gum, rejets hygiéniques... bref, la liste est longue.

Bon après l'avantage c'est qu'on a du pain. Du saucisson. Du vin. QUE DU BON. (et du gras, certes)

À bientôt les cocos. :)

**Merci à Luluw, Lulu-folle et Pyro !**


	18. IN CHE ASHBI RUSSIA

...

**Black Organization Stories**

**Chapitre 18 - **IN CHE ASHBI RUSSIA

* * *

**Rossia — sviachtchennaïa nacha derjava,  
Rossia — lioubimaïa nacha strana.**

Scotch, assis sur un cadavre russe, regardait étrangement Amuro collé à ses deux nouveaux amis.

Amis, disait-il. Des tarés, en vérité. Buvant de l'alcool autour d'un feu de camp en plein milieu d'un rond-point russe, ils dansaient et chantaient l'hymne russe ensemble, semblant ne pas avoir conscience qu'il était 4 heures du matin.

Une fête normale ? Non plus. Des animaux étaient également assis sur l'herbe tondue, admirant le beau spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Эй, большая куча, присоединяются к на !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit l'alcoolique ? demanda Scotch.

Amuro hésita un instant.

\- Il dit que t'as de beaux yeux.

\- Rei ! On devait aller en France, à PARIS, qu'est-ce qu'on fou à Moscou ? Ton avion devait être sûr ! cria son acolyte.

\- On est à Paris, répondit-il. Sans la tour Eiffel et... et la rue des champs du paysan, et... le reste...

Scotch ne semblait pas le lâcher du regard.

\- Si t'es pas content, vas-y je te rejoins, proposa le blondinet.

\- T'étais pas foutu de trouver les chiottes au troisième étage, et tu vas réussir à trouver ta route jusque-là capitale française ? explosa-t-il.

\- Il faisait nuit, je ne suis pas nyctalope !

« Je l'avais bien dit que c'était une salope. » résonna la voix du nain dans les buissons.

Scotch décida de quitter son collègue pour se rendre, seul , en France.

Un long voyage l'attendait alors. Une nuit humide dans la cave d'un bateau, une journée de marche sous le soleil de l'Inde, un bon couscous en Tunisie, une traversée de la mer en clandestin, et un voyage en train poursuivi par les agents plus tard, c'est à Paris qu'il posa enfin sa valise (il en a pas) prêt à en découdre avec ses anciens amis.

Aaah, Paris ! La ville des amoureux, disait-on. Pourtant le son des klaxons résonnaient bien plus que ceux d'un couple offrant à ses voisins une écoute parfaite de leur ébat.

Des vieilles femmes lançaient des pigeons sur des bouts de pain. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Tiens, un tag d'une glace à l'envers était dessiné sur un arrêt de bus. Une ville très artistique en apparence.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue en France et surtout, à Paris ! s'exclama un homme.

\- Vous êtes français ? demanda Scotch, curieux.

Sa couleur de peau ne l'indiquait pas forcément, d'où le doute.

\- Mdr téma te fou mon gars, jamais un Parisien sera aussi poli ici, ptdr frère, ricana l'homme. Tu vas où ?

\- Boulangerie Sushi Jin, c'est vers où ?

\- Manger des sushis c'est dans le quartier chinois.

\- LA BOULANGERIE TRIPLE BUSE ! gueula l'homme en noir.

Sans être intimidé, son interlocuteur pointa du doigt une rue étrange, colorée par des sous-vêtements féminins.

Scotch pénétra dans cette dernière et resta figé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lieu de travail d'Akai et Gin était bien plus différent qu'il ne le pensait...

* * *

Ahaha. Ces clichés.

Ah mais je n'ai aucun regret sur ça. Par contre les klaxons, ça c'est bien vrai, et partout en France d'ailleurs. Putain vous êtes tellement chiants à faire ça, apprenez à ne plus appuyer ce bouton, il ne permet pas de déclencher un mode hélicoptère hein ?

Bref. La bise !

(cœur)

* * *

**Un GIGA merci à Luluw, Pyroptose, et Lulu-Folle ! Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tous. J'vais faire des mémos. Juré.**


End file.
